Out of the Cards
by Paige-boy
Summary: one of yugi's duel monster cards gets dropped on the floor .......later on the millenium puzzle gets knocked off a desk to rest beside it and starts glowing......What surprises will little yugi wake up to? 0_0 MAN!!! my sumarys STINK!!!
1. What Happened?

Out of the Cards  
  
Yugi Mutou sat at the desk he kept in his bedroom studying the cards in his deck. He slowly flicked through each one until he came to his favorite card, The Dark Magician Yugi sighed as he gazed at it "Boy I wish you were a kid like me we would be such good friends," Yugi said yawning He tried to stay awake but his eyelids drooped and he slumped over on his arms that were folded on his desk as his breathing became deeper and smoother in sleep The card Yugi was holding loosely in between his index and middle fingers fluttered softly to the floor unnoticed by anyone........... Yugi's Grandfather went to see if Yugi had done as he was told and gone to bed When he entered his grandsons bedroom he sighed Yugi had fallen asleep at his desk again "Well at least he's in his pajamas," Mr. Mutou said lifting his grandson onto his bed He frowned a little when his eyes fell upon the gold thing hanging from Yugi's Neck "You don't need to sleep with this on you'll strangle yourself," He said removing the golden upside-down pyramid from his grandson's neck and setting it on the bedside table The gray-haired man left the room mumbling about kids not sleeping enough Yugi rolled over in his sleep his hand gently knocking his millennium puzzle off the table to rest beside his duel monster card that lay still unnoticed on the floor. The short spiky haired teen tossed in his sleep mumbling "No Joey that's my pizza!" Little did he or anyone else know or notice when the millennium puzzle started to glow and moments later there was the dark form of someone lying on the floor......... ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Yugi Yawned and blinked into the light coming from his bedroom window He smiled when he remembered it was Saturday no school!!! And his grandpa was at work so he got to spend the morning without adult supervision He sat up on the edge of his bed an looked down to find his slippers Yugi screamed bloody murder as his eyes fell upon not his slippers but a teen with purple hair who woke up with a start and sat upright as if he thought he was being attacked. The purple haired boy's bright blue eyes that were wide in terror met Yugi's lavender ones and both of the horrified teens screamed at the same time before scooting away from each other "TAKE WHATEVER YOU WANT I DON'T WANT ANY TROUBLE!!!" Yugi screamed to the boy who was up against the opposite wall and trembling Yugi's fear disappeared on seeing that the other boy looked extremely frightened and was looking around the room like he didn't know where he was or how he got there. He was wearing nothing but what looked like a white towel tied around his waist. "You look familiar do I know you?" Yugi said on realizing the fact The other teen thought about it and studied Yugi for a moment before his handsome face beamed and he nodded his head vigorously making his Lavender hair sway a little Yugi slid off his bed and his foot landed on something that didn't feel like the rug On further inspection it turned out to be one of his duel monster cards he picked it up and studied it for a minute before he gasped. The Dark Magician's picture had disappeared.... Yugi looked from the card to the boy and all of a sudden it made perfect sense. "Dark Magician?" he whispered hardly daring to believe what he had whished for just last night had come true The Blue-eyed teen stood up revealing how tall he really was and smiled looking down at his little master "Master Yugi where am I?" the Dark Magician questioned looking around Yugi's bedroom curiously after realizing the partly blonde teen he was so scarred of at first was his beloved master Yugi  
  
TO BE CONTINUED........ ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!! I just love to leave people hanging. I R SOOOOOOOO MEAN!!!! I always cut off at a bad spot, HEY!!! At least I'm writing a non-idiotic story for once.THEY ARE TOO FUNNY!!! I thought this up all on by my little old lonesome self ^_^ well I thought it was pretty good seeing as I'm a beginner at this thing OK!!! I admit it I think the dark magician is really CUTE DUEL MOSTER!!! And I think he looks even better without the duel monster get up wouldn't you say? (Use your imagination people) ^_^ I'll get into more details later HE HE HE the magician is going to look so adorably funny wearing Yugi's clothes Dark Magician- * walks in wearing purple boxers* Yo! Liz! Could you keep it down me and Celtic Guardian are trying to catch a few Z's Youko Lizzy- 0_0 # you do know your in nothing but your under wear right? Dark Magician- yah so, like you haven't seen them before I live with you remember? Youko Lizzy- *blushes* WELL LOOKIN GOOD *smirks* Dark Magician- yah uh huh whatever just keep it down! Youko Lizzy- * smirks* 


	2. a name

Out of the Cards Chapter #2  
  
Written By: Youko Lizzy  
  
Yugi just sat there and stared into space for a moment before he turned to face the purpled haired boy again.  
  
"Ok, lets get you some clothes," Yugi said over the shock now but eyeing the fabric tied around his duel monster's waist as though he wanted to kill whoever had made the shockingly handsome boy wear that.  
  
"Master Yugi." The magician started but was cut off.  
  
"Call me Yugi," Yugi stated now looking through his closet for something that might fit the tall boy standing behind him.  
  
"Yugi?" The purple haired teen said feeling as though he were disrespecting his master.  
  
"Yes?" Yugi questioned smiling at the obviously stronger boy being afraid of him.  
  
"What are you going to call me?" The still slightly frightened teen asked nervously  
  
"WHO DA WHAT A HUH!?"(This is just a silly phrase me and one of my friends use it basically means "WHAT THE HELL!") The shorter boy exclaimed, stopped what he was doing, and turned to stare at his new friend in disbelief.  
  
"A name," The Dark Magician Stated "I don't have one"  
  
"Oh," Yugi said still uncomfortable about being asked that question.  
  
"But before we do that lets get you into these" The partly blonde teen said holding out some clothes to the other boy.  
  
"Are you sure your clothes will fit me?" The taller teen said raising an eyebrow  
  
"Oh, um yes these will they're to big for me" Yugi said blushing at his own shortness "Well, you see Joey got these for me for my birthday and he got them around five sizes to big"  
  
"I see" The Dark Magician said "Is Joey that blonde hyper boy I saw routing for you?"  
  
Yugi smiled as he heard the taller boy describe his friend so well for not knowing him. "Yep, that's Joey all right"  
  
"OH, oops I almost forgot" Yugi exclaimed reaching into a drawer and pulling out a pack of unopened boxers.  
  
The other boy raised his eyebrow again "What are those"?  
  
"Under wear," Yugi stated smiling sweetly at the obviously older yet more naive boy standing before him. "You wear it like you do pants only it goes under your pants"  
  
The purple haired teen nodded showing he understood, then set about putting on the garments, though not very well seeing as he had never worn anything except his normal Dark Magician attire before.  
  
He got the underwear and the black sleeveless shirt on correctly but he put the blue jeans on backwards.  
  
Yugi giggled and corrected him before he put on some black jeans and a red tank top for boys that said "Whatever it is I didn't do it" on the front.  
  
"Now about that name" Yugi said smiling at the still barefooted boy. "What do you want it to be?"  
  
"But that's your decision Yugi" The blue-eyed teen said.  
  
"Well alright what about ...uh" Yugi didn't like having to make such an important decision  
  
"Cody?" Yugi said after a moment of thinking of names  
  
The other boy's shockingly bright blue eyes lit up with happiness. "Oh thank you Yugi I really like that name thank you so much!"  
  
(I will refer to the dark magician as Cody now k ^_^ if you have a better name I might change it)  
  
On saying this Cody bent down and picked up Yugi and brought him into a bear hug.  
  
Yugi just froze for a second before smiling and accepted the friendly gesture by hugging Cody back.  
  
There was the sound of a gasp and Yugi whirled his head around.  
  
His lavender eyes met his stunned grandfather's.  
  
Yugi blinked for a moment and realized what this must look like. "Uh oh, this is gonna take a while to explain" Yugi thought as Cody lowered Yugi down to the floor and blinked naively at the older man standing before them.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Wrote another chapter...... FOR YOU!!!!! ALL OF YOU NIGENS AND DEMONS READING ON FANFICTION.NET!!! I know some of you may not like the name Cody so give me a few ideas and I might change it ^_^  
  
Dark Magician HEY!!! CODY STINKS I WANT A COOL NAME!!!!!  
  
Youko LizzyARGH!!! Please don't start whining and complaining I've had enough of that from Joey  
  
JoeyHEY!!! I DO NOT WHINE AND COMPLAIN!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!! WAAAAHHHHH!!!!  
  
Youko Lizzy* Sweat drop* I rest my case  
  
Oh and a special thanks to  
  
Cyberdistroyer  
  
The first person to review I enjoyed the comment it inspired me to write more and I haven't checked yet so I don't know but I'll be sure to take a look at your writings if you've done some. I'm new here so I haven't looked at much yet but ill be sure to look. Thanks. 


End file.
